Stuck On You
by MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses
Summary: Hermione is Remus Lupin's mate. She can deal with that. Remus and Tonks get married and have Teddy. She can deal with that. They die and leave Teddy with her. She can deal with that. Dumbledore can't, convinced that he can change the number of deaths that occured during the Final Battle he sends Hermione and Teddy back in time to where Remus was 18 and didn't know Tonks . . . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck On You**

**Chapter One **

**By MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses**

She was in her third year when she first saw him. She had felt this pull towards him. She was positive he had felt it too. His smiles looked slightly forced, when directed towards her, if you looked closely enough, which Hermione did. Whenever he called on her during class, he looked as if he were being restrained.

_From what though_, she often wondered.

Hermione had decided to just ignore it. She was used to teachers who thought she was an insufferable know-it-all, but tried hard not to show it, though some (like Snape) didn't bother concealing their emotions.

_But Professor Lupin seems too kind for that_, a traitorous voice had said in her head. Sometimes, though, his masks would slip and Hermione always saw.

Anger, shock, disgust, confusion. They shone through his eyes like a beacon. Her eager eyes absorbed this new found information, tried to make sense of them. Everything, even the disgust was directed at himself, Hermione didn't believe that he could be self-loathing.

She didn't voice any of this to Harry or Ron. They wouldn't understand. Possibly Harry, but only just. Ron would most likely say "Bloody hell," and walk away muttering under his breath that Hermione was nutters. Oh yes, she had seen all this when she had considered telling them, envisioned it all in her head.

But she _knew_. Something was unusual about Remus Lupin, and it revolved around Hermione Granger, she just didn't know it yet.

Her suspicions had started when the class faced the boggart. He had jumped in front of Harry and the boggart had turned into a full moon.

It was unusual, but she had thought nothing of it. After all, wouldn't her greatest fear be something as stupid as the moon? But a fire was kindled inside her, craving to know why Lupin had selenophobia.

The year progressed and the flames diminished, embers waiting to be rekindled, to be able to spit up ashes.

And spit up they did when Snape substituted and assigned the essay on werewolves. It hit her when she was scanning through _Werewolves and the Danger They Pose to Our Society. _She quickly went to go check a lunar calendar. Sure enough, Lupin was sick on all of those dates.

_He was a werewolf._

His secret was safe with her. She wouldn't tell Harry or Ron, and she supposed that Dumbledore already knew. There were few things that he didn't.

Her slight urge to tell them though completely disappeared when she and Ron had one of their legendary fights.

Then, once nearly everything was remedied, they found Sirius Black.

And into the Shrieking Shack they went.

The treachery she had felt when Lupin had showed up was overwhelming.

But not as much as his when he heard her warn Harry and Ron not to trust him because he was a werewolf. His eyes briefly showed his emotions, but with a blink were gone.

The night carried on, and as the truth was revealed, Hermione had regretted her harsh words. As she had lied on the Hospital Wing's cold bed sheets she promised herself that she would apologize.

She did. The very next morning.

It didn't really matter though, seeing that he was leaving and she wouldn't see him in over a year.

Dancing with Viktor had been fun, but it felt wrong.

And as their lips crashed together, she couldn't help but think that it should have been Remus.

In the Room of Requirement, she discovered that her patronus was a huge amber wolf. Nearly positive with a new suspicion, she rushed to the library.

Of what? Easily explained. Hermione Granger was the mate of Remus Lupin.

When she had the opportunity, she had confronted him about it. He stammered out that if she didn't want to be with him, it was perfectly fine.

Hermione had fully planned to spend the rest of her life with him, and was about to tell him. That was, until Tonks showed up.

_Slightly round._

Hermione was many things, but not a home-wrecker. She backed out of the picture willingly, but unhappily, out of necessity.

_Relief. _

The only emotion that ran through her body as she looked around at Hogwarts in ruins. The Final Battle was over and Voldemort was defeated. No more running away from society itself. She was _free. _

Then she saw _his_ body. And _hers_. She suddenly remembered the last words he had told her.

_"__If something happens to me and Nymphadora, promise me that you'll take custody of Teddy." _

_"__I promise," Hermione had muttered. How could he want her to act like Teddy's mother? She would always remember Remus in seeing him everyday. _Harry should take him instead . . . . . _she thought. _

_As if sensing this, Remus quickly added, "Swear on your magic." _

_Hermione gulped. " I, Hermione Jane Granger, swear on my magic that if Remus and Nymphadora Lupin are unable to care for Teddy Lupin I will take over their task." _

_Remus seemed satisfied. "Remember that I always loved you Hermione," He said cradling her face in his hands. He leaned forward an placed his lips on hers. "Always." He murmured one last time before running off in the direction of the battle. _

Hermione let out a sob. This wasn't supposed to happen. Remus wasn't supposed to die. He wasn't supposed to marry Tonks, he wasn't supposed to have Teddy with her. He was supposed to be Hermione's son.

But as the months passed, Hermione learned to love him. The way he pouted when she fed him vegetables. The way he gurgled happily when Harry and Ron came over. The way he tentatively crawled around the cottage that the Ministry had offered her as reward for helping defeat Voldemort, among other things, she also had enough money to last Teddy and her at least five lifetimes. And as Teddy grew, she couldn't help but think that Remus should have been there to see his progress.

It was no surprise to a disapproving Professor McGonagall that Hermione had agreed to Dumbledore's idiotic plan.

**AN: Enough to spark your interest? Maybe you can even guess what (or where) Hermione's going to do. I always hate it when people write this down, but this is my first fanfiction. NOT MY FIRST STORY. Just the first time actually posting it. Any feedback? Please review and tell me whether or not to continue it or delete it. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck On You **

**Chapter Two **

**By MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses **

_Nobody was supposed to die, not Remus, not Cedric._ Dumbledore's words floated around her head.

Not Remus.

_Not Remus. _

She could save them. Save them all.

See her mate again, in a place where Tonks was merely a five year old girl. . . . . .

The possibilities were endless.

Oh, Hermione knew the consequences. Did she not meddle with time in her third year, after all? Parodies, time orthodoxies, time pretzels. That didn't matter though, she would walk through hell if it meant seeing her friends and family.

In this case, hell was equivalent to 27 years in the past. Hermione was struggling to choose. To go or not to go?

Her mind was made up when Teddy called Harry "Dada." Her heart had absolutely melted. Harry had looked at Hermione, unsure of what to do.

She packed their belongings in her trusty, worn-out red beaded bag decidedly.

And off to Hogwarts they went to see Dumbledore.

**xXx**

James and Sirius huddled near a door that led to Potter Manor's parlor.

"And you're positive that there really is a girl living here, but you just haven't seen her yet?" Sirius asked in a skeptical, yet excited voice.

"Positive! I've heard Mum and Dad going on about her! I just need my favorite partner in crime to finally get a glimpse of her." James replied in an equally excited tone.

The door was opened slightly and they got a good view of the people inside.

Dumbledore stood and immediately the room went silent. "Very well," he said, clapping his hands together. "I'm glad to see you well," he added looking around at the room's occupants. "I'm overjoyed to say that we have a new member to the Order, Miss Hermione Granger."

Their heads swiveled automatically to the object of everyone's prior gaze.

A rather pale, thin girl sat adjacent to James' parents, her wild mane . . . . . er _hair_ surrounding her face, a blue-haired giggling baby adorning her lap.

"She has a kid! And she looks like our age!" James said shocked.

"Yeah, that's why I use protection spells. Wouldn't want to end up with a kid." Sirius informed James.

"And what's Barbie got that she made it here?" asked who they now recognized to be Fabian Prewett.

"She has vital information to the defeat of Voldemort." Cue gasps and shudders. "She was known as the Brightest Witch of Her Age, has grand intelligence, nearly comparing to mine, and is a dueler worthy of me."

"And you've made sure her intentions are pure, Albus?" Moody grumbled, looking at Hermione mistrustfully.

"A very thorough search," Hermione said looking at Dumbledore with a calculated gaze.

"Isn't Lily Evans the Brightest Witch though?" asked Gideon Prewett.

James gave little content sigh at hearing Lily's name.

"Was." Hermione muttered. "Dumbledore said was."

Realization and confusion clouded over many faces. The latter was on James' and Sirius' faces.

"As in your not from here?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"I'm English." Hermione said, a small smile adorning her lips.

"Time period," he clarified.

"27 years from the future." She grinned at seeing the looks that clearly questioned her mental health. "I'm sane! You heard Dumbledore himself, intelligent!" She emphasized this by knocking on her head.

Teddy giggled, clapped his hands in merriment, and his hair turned orange.

"Metamorphugus?" Moody asked despite the gasps of shock that echoed around the room after that little display of power.

Hermione nodded.

"And you'll be telling us about the Voldemort of your time also." He said this as a command rather than a question.

She repeated her action. "At a later date though, when we don't have eavesdroppers." She gave a pointed look at the door.

"Oh, shit! James we need to-" His sentence was cut off as a furious Dorea Potter pulled them by the ear into the parlor.

"Dada!" Came a cry that interrupted the silence.

James' head snapped to Teddy, who now sported a messy mop of black hair.

"Oh no! You're not my wife in the future! I'm going to marry Lilliekins! Is that my kid?!" James asked, seemingly in shock.

"No, you're not his father. You just look remarkably like Harry." Hermione said looking amused.

"Well, on that happy note, the meeting is adjourned." Dumbledore chose to intercept.

When the room was nearly empty, Dorea turned to the boys, with a stern demeanor reserved especially for them.

"I expect more of you. Both of you. Honestly James, Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you to not listen in on my meetings?" She asked rhetorically. Dorea walked out of the parlor, head hung in disappointment.

"So, you're a time traveler?" Sirius asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Hermione grimaced. "You heard that part didn't you?" They suddenly found a wand pointed at them. "I'm sorry, but you'll only ruin everything."

"_Obliviate." _

**A/N: You. Yes you. You sitting there reading this, fully planning on not reviewing. Well review. I speak, read and write Spanish, if that helps. Anyway, aren't I evil? Leaving you with a cliffhanger like that? Next chapter Remus meets Hermione, I want to know how you want Remus to act. Like, all wolf mode or do you want him to suppress his instincts and then unleash them when they're alone? And I have some story ideas, I'll list them and you'll tell me whether or not you want me to write them in a review, OK? **

**Story Idea #1: Bella made the "safe" decision and marries Jacob, but she always remembers Edward, and neither of them are truly happy. When Bella dies, fate gives her another chance to do things right and stay with Edward. Planned title: Ignorance (Like the song by Paramore) **

**Story Idea #2:(I'll just give you the planned summary) Innocence. Perhaps she had lost it when her eyes witnessed Ron getting thrown aside on the chess board, or when she had indirectly stared at the Basilisk, or maybe even when she and the other thirds of the golden trio had found the truth behind Sirius Black. But Hermione knew that innocence was forever gone to her the night she met Cedric Diggory. Planned title: Innocence.**

**Story Idea #3: **_**"She's lost in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find."-**_**Paramore Ginny had been told tales of the Boy-Who-Lived since before she could fully talk. She always believed that he was the prince and she was the princess. Watch as a romance blossoms between Harry and Hermione, something that her eyes refused to see until it's too late. Planned title: Brick By Boring Brick ( It's going to be a one shot and songfic, based on Paramore's Brick By Boring Brick, just in case you didn't already catch that. Really beautiful song.) **

**One last thing before you go, this fanfiction is based on Stuck On You by Paramore. I'm not that happy with this chapter, I feel like it doesn't make any sense. I'm sorry for the typos last chapter, I'm pretty sure there aren't any in this one, but please tell me if there are any I missed, and thank you to my reviewers last chapter. All of you were very supportive and positive, please don't stop reviewing. Now there is a favor I wish to ask of you, could you add your age when you review so I know what kind of audiences this appeals to. Thank you for reading.**

ent here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**By MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses **

Remus Lupin tucked his shrunken trunk into his pocket and quickly said his good-byes to his parents. He walked down the driveway leading up to the large cottage that had served as his home for nearly eighteen years. Nearly the only place he was shown acceptance . . . . . .

He shook his head. It wasn't the time nor place to begin the usual turmoil that repeatedly swam in his head. Today was to be a day of joy. He was to go to Potter Manor for a week, then make his way into the world as all new adults wished to.

Remus forced his hand into a small wave for his mum's sake before disappearing with a pop.

"James and Sirius are in their rooms, and Peter hasn't come yet." Dorea explained to Remus, taking him into a hug once he entered the household and had greeted her.

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Potter."

"Oh, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Dorea, heaven knows you've known me long enough." Dorea reprimanded him, but seemed a bit out of it and rather frazzled.

"Anything on your mind, _Mrs. Potter_?"

"Hmm? No, not at all dear." Remus nodded entirely unconvinced. His feet began the usual trek to his friends' rooms and was a few halls away when his nose was assaulted with a mouth-watering scent. Freesia and the smell of books that hadn't been put to use in a while, something he was accustomed to in the Hogwart's library.

_Pup._ He ignored the voice in his head and continued salivating.

_Pup!_ It was said with more aggression and Remus replied in a mildly annoyed tone, _What?_

_About time! Don't mess this up, for either of us! Just go with your instincts, and remember: whatever happens, she was meant for us don't let anything dishearten you. I'll be there to guide you. _Before Remus could fully process what was about to happen, a girl approximately his age walked into the hall, muttering under her breath. He managed to catch a few of her details before he pinned her to the wall and burrowed his nose into her neck.

_Very_ frizzy hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, large honey eyes that to be able to look past everything else and see _him_, his soul. A splatter of freckles adorned her cheeks and nose. And a . . .

A baby adorned her arms.

_Damn. _

_A pup?! A pup?! Our mate has a pup?! _Moony raved.

_Mate? _Remus asked with confusion laced in his voice.

_Yes, mate! A bit slow on the uptake, aren't you? Notice everything, the signs. Why else do you think she smells so heavenly . . . . . . . . _Moony trailed off.

_The baby. He smells like me. _

_Us. _Moony corrected him.

_That's beyond the point, he has my scent, but we haven't been with any females lately. _Remus had a thousand theories as to how the kid was his, but they discarded as easily as created. Each was very unlikely, progressively getting wilder.

He realized he hadn't removed his nose and blushed mildly under her scrutiny. He took a step back and pinned his arms to his sides to prevent himself from reaching out and cradling them both in his arms as he wanted to. His head was swimming with questions, but he cleverly came up with one that summed them all up and was straight forward. "How?" He asked trying to maintain contact with her, but failing miserably as his eyes flickered to the blue-haired baby in her arms.

"Oh, Remus." The girl stepped forward and raised a hand as if to caress his cheek . He shivered in anticipation, any form of contact with her would be welcome. He needed them, craved them. She sighed and let it drop instead. "I – I promise I'll tell you everything. Just be patient, I need to go to a . . . meeting, but I'll tell you everything later, I promise."

She made as if to leave, but Remus stepped forward and grabbed her arm. "Wait. I need to know where we're going to meet and your names."

She smiled faintly and brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear. "The East Wing tomorrow at 10 o'clock . And it's Hermione and Teddy." Hermione walked away.

_Hermione and Teddy, they're great names. So, what do you think Moony? _Remus referred to the whole _your-my-son-but-it-wasn't-my-mate-I-knocked-up situation. _

_Fuck, pup. I don't know what the hell to think. She's our mate and she was carrying our child in her arms, but the pup didn't have her scent. We haven't had any relationships lately and that kid has to be at most a year old. Unless if she time-traveled here from a strange universe where we weren't with her, I don't know how it's possible. _

Remus snorted. _Time-travel, that's stupid. _

_Maybe so pup, but can you think of anything else to explain it? _And having set Remus into his proper place, Moony told him to go to his friends, after all, they wouldn't want to raise any suspicion, now, would they?

**A/N: Well, folks, there it is the third chapter toStuck On You. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but on the bright side here it is. If it's short, I apologize. So, I have more ideas for fanfictions, care to hear them? **

**Story Idea #4: Have you ever heard the song Heart Attack by Demi Lovato? I think it's more or less alright and it reminds me of Sirius. He has an aversion to staying with one female and hops around from bird to bird. This would be a Hermione/Sirius time-travel fic, if you guys are interested in it. Title would be Heart Attack. **

**Story Idea #5: It was only to be expected. After all, hadn't he harvested a piece of Voldemort's soul for nearly all his life? It affected him as a wizard, who are we to say that wouldn't have affected him as a person? Harry would be a Dark Wizard. He and Hermione would be soul mates and the point is she goes back to their Hogwarts years to stop the darkness from completely consuming him, but once she learns of Dumbledore's true colors, will she still want to stop Harry? **

**That's all. Oh, one last thing: **

**Fourth Chapter: *Screams* Help me! This crazy chick has me trapped! **

**Me: * Holding an eraser under the fourth chapter's chin * Review or else this chapter will continue to be held under ransom. **

**Fourth Chapter: You heard her! Review if you want me to be available to the public! **

**So, there you have it. Review. They're what keep me going. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

** By: MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses **

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

_Thump._

His heartbeat mingled with her own to the point where they were indistinguishable. Hermione could feel him again, and her mind brought her back to her third year.

The feeling of being whole, yet of despair. The feeling of being cold and empty when away, and warmth filling her at the mere sight of him.

"Miss Granger," she heard a voice whisper, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see Remus again. . . . Run her hands through his fine, sandy hair like she wasn't able to before. . . .

"Miss Granger." And stare into his blue eyes that seemed to change color when she was near, quite curious that was . . . Introduce him to Teddy, and tell him all about them, _their _history and all she had to do and give up to simply see him again . . .

"Miss Granger!" She blinked and snapped out of her reverie. Hermione looked around the room to find the whole Order staring at her, Moody with the ever-present suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Have you heard anything I've just said?" Dumbledore said, blue eyes staring into her own as if searching for something.

"Someone was calling my name." Hermione answered honestly.

"Yes, me. I was asking if you were ready to tell us about the future, your story."

"I suppose I am, don't know where to begin though. There's so much to say."

"I find there's no place like the beginning."

Hermione sent a slight glare towards Dumbledore before clearing her throat. "It all began when Dumbles over here was interviewing Sybill Trelawney for the Divination post. . . ."

"And in the end my friend killed Voldemort. His Death Eaters are -were- rounded up. Some were thrown into Azkaban, others pardoned." The room remained silent after she was finished, apparently still pondering her tale.

Hermione stood and positioned Teddy's head on her shoulder (the poor thing had fallen asleep during his mummy's _long_ speech), acutely aware that most eyes were on her. "I'm positive we can schedule the questions for a later date. We all have things to do, I'm sure of."

Dorea was the first to come out of the trance-like state that the room seemed to be in. "Yes. Yes, of course. Just call Tink when you're ready to have dinner. Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight to you as well." She sent Dorea what she hoped appeared as a kind smile. Recalling her past (future?) had brought back memories that she had tried so hard to push down.

She stepped out of the parlor and sucked in a breath. _He_ had been here, and chances are, most likely looking for her. His scent was all over the walls and Hermione quickly identified it as freshly mowed grass, new parchment, and spearmint.

_You'll never get anywhere if you keep on thinking about him,_ she berated._You have to get Teddy to bed. Think about Teddy. Think about Teddy. _

With that new motto in mind being constantly repeated, Hermione forced herself away from the hall and continued to her residence.

But her efforts proved fruitless, as she continued to smell her mate.

_Why would-_ She crashed into a _very_ solid wall. Hermione felt arms snake around her waist, steadying her. She looked up to find kaleidoscopic orbs staring down into her chocolate ones in worry.

"What are you doing here? We agreed to meet tomorrow." She said, but knew that this wasn't an unwelcome situation.

"Don't you feel the pull?" Remus raised a hand and gently stroked the lavender bags under her eyes. "I _know_ you do. Whatever you feel, it's stronger for me. _So_ much stronger for me." He burrowed his nose once again into her neck and inhaled deeply. "It's almost painful to be away from you." His voice was muffled. "Not to mention you owe me answers."

"This is dangerous. You weren't even supposed to know I was here – not yet. If your friends -"

He stepped forward and trapped her and Teddy against him and the wall. "That's it. I've been thinking, and you know things you shouldn't or can't possibly know. My name for instance, and what you just said. As far as I recall, I haven't met you before. You act as though you were expecting my actions earlier this afternoon, rather than scared out of your wits as most would be. Answers, Hermione. I. Need. Answers."

"You haven't asked any questions, Remus." His name rolled off her tongue with ease. "But suit yourself. If your friends so much as get a drift of this meeting, I won't be held accountable for _Obliviating_ them." He could have sworn she muttered "again". "Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"And I would appreciate it if you let me go. I need to put this little guy to bed."

"The kid-"

"Wait until we get to my room, then ask." She led him through twisting corridors and tried to commit them to memory. "Well here it is." Hermione said, waving her arm at the room. "Make yourself comfortable." She indicated to the living room. "I'll be right back."

He nodded and sat down. Remus' mind was going miles per hour trying to prepare the onslaught of questions he was sure to attack her with. He could feel her heart beating erratically in the room adjacent to the living room, from nervousness he supposed. The feeling of shoving her into his arms and keeping her there for eternity had not faded, but he stuffed it into the deepest pits within him, sensing that she wouldn't appreciate it just now.

_She's ours- yours,_ Moony told him in a somewhat scolding tone._ What did I tell you? Grab her, mark her. Tell the world she's yours and only yours. The sooner the better. Besides, she wouldn't mind. Contact in this early stage of the bond will help. A bit. I'm pretty positive. _

Before Remus could respond, however, Hermione walked into the room. "Could I offer you something to drink? Tea or maybe coffee?"

"Tea would be good. Two sug-" He stopped as soon as he noticed she was making the tea- his tea- with precision.

She passed him his cup and sat across from him. Remus could have whimpered at the lack of contact, but caught himself. "So, Teddy."

"Yeah."

"How is he mine?"

"Well, you see Remus, when two people like each other very, _very_ much-"

"You know what I meant."

Hermione sighed. "And there goes my attempt at stalling you. I guess we'll have to start at the beginning, don't we?" She drew in a breath. "I don't belong here."

Remus opened his mouth, ready to argue that _no_. She belonged wherever he was and vise versa.

"Not a word. This'll answer nearly all of your questions. I don't belong _here, now_. I – I'm from," she quickly counted on her fingers, "nearly twenty years in the future."

_Told you, pup_. Moony smugly.

"I met you then too." She continued.

"And the baby? Teddy?" He asked, already having a dreadful idea of what was to follow.

"You refused to acknowledge the bond." She whispered, almost too low for him to hear. "you knew about it alright, but you didn't act on it. Said you were too old for me. Too poor for me. Said that I had a full life ahead of me and being tied down to you would only make me fall. _Who would want to marry a werewolf?_" She mimicked in a poor imitation of his voice.

"There was this girl, had somewhat of a crush on you. You married her and got her pregnant. I don't know why you did it or what was going on through your head at the time." She added, noticing the look on his face. " That's how Teddy was conceived. There was this battle against a Dark Lord, the same one you're battling now. Minutes before you died, you told me, if something were to happen to you and your spouse, I was to take care of Teddy."

"How old was the. . . mother of my child?" He asked with caution, sensing this was a touchy subject for Hermione.

"Thirteen years younger than you."

"What- How old were you?"

"About twenty years younger than you."

"What! I'm a cradle robber!"

She smiled ruefully. "That's how you saw it- the future you, that is. Bothered me something fierce you considered her acceptable for a partner and not me. But I can't help but feel that if it weren't for her, I'd still be a shell. Without her, I wouldn't have Teddy."

"Listen, Hermione. I don't know how well, or how badly My future self treated you, but he was a complete arse. I'm not going to ignore the bond. You're mine, and I want everyone to know. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it. It's too strong." He sent a reassuring smile her way. "How did future me do it?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It almost killed him, though. One can only ignore it for so long. . ."

"Did anything ever _happen_ . . . between you two?" The way he said it sent a fiery blush to Hermione's cheeks.

"He kissed me twice. Once at Christmas, and once during the battle." Remus nodded, storing away the information.

"Is the baby like me?" He asked, this was what he was most worried about. His lycanthropy.

"No, but he has his special something too. It's kind of something you have to see to believe." She got up and indicated for him to follow her. Hermione led him to the temporary nursery she had set up.

Slowly, the baby's hair began to gradually. If she had not pointed it out to him, Remus doubted he would have noticed. Going slowly from blue to purple to red. "A Metamorphagus." He whispered. Teddy turned slightly in restlessness and hugged one of the figures next to him. Remus picked up one of the various stuffed animals surrounding the toddler and shook it in question.

"They were a gift. So that he always sleeps with Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Sevvie."

"I'm not even going to ask."

Hermione patted him on the back. "You're learning, Remus," she said in a solemn voice, "I'm quite proud."

He nodded. "What's his full name?"

"Theodore Remus Lupin."

He swallowed down the emotion that was growing in his throat. "Will he recognize me? As his dad?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry to say no. He seems to believe that Harry maintains that position. Calls me his mummy." She added tenderly, reaching out to brush away his now orange hair from his face forehead.

Remus growled. "Who's Harry?"

"A friend."

"Just?"

"First Rita Skeeter, now you? Yes, just. Simply because we're best friends, doesn't mean I have to go whore around behind everyone's backs."

"Sorry."

"S'kay. You aren't the first and most definitely not the last to make assumptions."

Remus sighed and looked at his watch. "Thanks. I better get going, it's around the time James and Sirius would come over to my room." He this regretfully, as though he truly didn't want to go.

"Come over tomorrow?" Hermione asked before thinking the word vomit through.

Remus' face lit up. "I'd be happy to. When should I come?"

"Any time is fine by me. I'm not allowed to go anywhere else."

"Except when you go to those meetings."

"Except when I go to my meetings, yes. Goodnight."

He nodded. On a sudden burst of inspiration, he leaned forward and pecked her cheek. "Goodnight, Hermione." He walked out, leaving her in the room touching her tingling skin.

"Remus." She called. He popped his head back into the room.

"Don't trust Pettigrew."

**A/N: Here it is! The fourth installment of Stuck On You! Because of various reviews, I made the chapter longer, a healthy 2,000 words. Now, to answer a question that came up.** **No, Remus does not always have a voice inside his head. Only when it's necessary, such as when the mating happens and when the full moon occurs. **

**You all know how I posted some ideas up here in previous chapters? Well, some of them are now up. Heart Attack, Monster, Innocence, and a Maximum Ride and Twilight crossover called The Way are now up. Go check them out, and if you do, don't forget to review. **

**Any ideas that you want me to incorporate into this story? Leave them in a review. I need inspiration, whether it be via a song or your ideas. **

**Fic Recommendation: Look on my favorites list and find Photograph, it's a Cedric/Hermione/Oliver triad fanfiction. Amazing that one was. I wish there were more like those out there. **

**Review. REVIEW. Review. REVIEW. As you can see, I really want you guys to review.**


End file.
